Ginger Belladonna (William's Canon)
|haircolor = Black|nickname(s) = Ging, Gingie|cup size = C|relationshipstatus = Single|birthdate = |birthplace = Menagerie|Race = Human|parents = |sibling(s) = Cerule Belladonna (Twin Sister)|occupation = |team = |teammates = |partner = |handedness = Right|weapon = Two-Handed Axe|birthday = December 20th|complexion = Tan|auracolor = Pale Orange|semblance = ???|affiliations = Salem's Faction|previousaffiliations = Beacon Academy|formeroccupation(s) = Student|formerteam = Team ORNG (Orange)|formerteammates = |formerpartner = Olivia Namu|notablerelatives = |alternate version(s) = Ginger Belladonna (Jiku's Canon)}} Ginger Belladonna '''is one of many RWBY OCs created by Jiku. Ginger was created on an unknown date in 2016 or 2017. For other uses of Ginger Belladonna, click here. History Ginger was born on the outskirts of the big city on Menagerie to Cole and Aera Belladonna. She was born ten minutes before her twin sister Cerule, making her the elder twin. This fact was something that she held over her sister's head growing up, calling herself the elder sister and stating that it gave her more power over Cerule. As they got older, they were trained by their father and paternal uncle to fight and become huntresses. Much to Ginger's dismay, she was a worse fighter than her sister. Cerule had seemed to pick up on things faster than she did and it got under her skin. Ginger's goal was to never let her sister become better than her. So, she spent all of her free time practicing and training to become the best huntress she could. Eventually, she surpassed Cerule and was scouted to join the students at the prestigious Beacon Academy. It was at Beacon that she met Olivia, Rosie, and Nellie. These three would become her teammates, forming Team ORNG. Ginger, furious about not being a leader, attempted to weasel her way into leadership. She did everything she could outside of harming and/or killing her teammates. After one full year at Beacon, she mysteriously disappeared without a trace. Believed to be dead, she works under an alias - Sorrel - so as to not be discovered by anyone she knows.To further support her new name, she has grown out her hair and has had Salem change the color of her right eye to match her left. She recruited Jasper to the cause shortly after undergoing this change. Personality Ginger always desires to be on top. She cannot stand to be second place and gets very jealous of those who are above her. She is far from family-oriented - the opposite of her sister. Hobbies TBA Abilities and Weapons '''Semblance: * ??? ** ??? Trivia * Ginger and Cerule are one of the only sets of twins to be born of two different races (Ginger being a human and Cerule being a faunus). * Out of Ginger's entire class, her team is the only one that consists of all females. * Ginger's team had an almost all warm colored color schemes (Rose having rose pink, Ginger having ginger orange/red, and Nelle having carnelian). ** The only exception is team leader Olivia (whose scheme is olive green). * Ginger works closely with Jasper Lyall, a red wolf faunus that she herself recruited for Salem's cause. ** It is hinted that Jasper may have slight romantic interests in her. Category:RWBY Category:Female Category:Human Category:Alive